S H A T T E R E D
by Cinderfall
Summary: When Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan receives a dark omen from StarClan she is left deeply troubled and in no position to understand or know what it will mean. Meanwhile mysterious scents are discovered all over the territories making the rival Clans more tensed than they are already. Set in The Original Series Arc and following story line with some big adjustments of my own.


_ -  
** . O M E N**  
_

_BLUESTAR POINT OF VIEW \\ THUNDERCLAN LEADER_

* * *

_The stars shone bright and the moon was full. A pale blue she-cat sat at the entrance of the camp flanked by a young tortoiseshell she-cat who carried the scent of herbs and berries. They both looked very troubled. The pale she-cat with some silver around her muzzle adjusted her claws in worry, while the smaller, spotted she-cat looked with eyes clouded with worry at the stars._

_"I don't understand, Bluestar. Why would StarClan send a prophecy like this so soon after the last one? It _must _be very important" The spotted-she cat mew softly._

_The pale-she cat, Bluestar, stiffened and followed her companions example, staring at the stars._

_"I do not know, Spottedleaf. But if our last prophecy was right, we should not be worrying about it now" She replied, more calm then intended. _

_The spotted she-cat, Spottedleaf, shook her head furiously. _

_"I am aware of that, but what if he comes too late? What if the prophecy was not intended for him? What if it comes sooner than expected? Fire will not save our Clan if there is no clan to be saved!"  
_

_"Calm down, Spottedleaf" Bluestar said stern. "I am fully aware of that, but we must trust StarClan" She paused for a minute and thought back about the young, fire red kittypet she had seen at the border of the Tallpines. The kittypet kit visited Tallpines many times over, trying to catch some prey. It was a strange idea that those cats had no idea of what was going on whatsoever in the forest. With the upcoming treat of ShadowClan approaching and the quarrels about Sunningrocks with RiverClan Bluestar had the feeling that at any moment the Clans could break out in a war. While she curled her blue tail around her fore paws she sighted once more and looked at Spottedleaf. _

_"If ThunderClan hadn't had enough things to worry about .." Spottedleaf murmured, seriously worried. Bluestar looked up at the stars again, deep in thought._

_'Oh StarClan, what must I do?' She thought. 'How can I protect my Clan against things I do not even know?'_

_Spottedleaf rose to her paws and looked at her leader with worried eyes._

_"Luckily the medicine cats gather tomorrow to visit the Moonstone.. I will ask StarClan for answers then.."_

_"Good. Now will you do me a favor and fetch Redtail for me?" 'I must tell him at once about the prophecies..' She added in her own thoughts. 'I need the support of my Deputy for this if our Clan is to survive'_

Spottedleaf nodded and headed back to the camp entrance. While waiting for her deputy to arrive Bluestar was already thinking if she maybe would send a warrior along with Spottedleaf. As it came to the Clans she would not trust any cat with the precious life of her Clan. Even the medicine cats could be plotting anything suspicious.

_"You wanted to see me, Bluestar?" A familiar voice rang in the air. A dappled, black and russet colored cat appeared. His ears were feathered and his tail looked very bushy. Bluestar turned her head towards her deputy and felt her tensed muscles relax a little bit._

_"Indeed, Redtail. Please, sit down" Bluestar started. The newcomer, Redtail, sat beside her at the place were Spottedleaf was sitting some minutes before._

_"You sound worried, is something wrong?" Redtail asked._

_"Indeed there is.. I have received an prophecy of StarClan and Spottedleaf not even three moons ago as well" _

_Redtail pricked his ears in interest but said nothing._

_"According to the prophecy Spottedleaf received before me ..'Fire alone, will save our Clan'" She paused for a minute, waiting for Redtail to said something but he remained silent, wanting her to continue. _

_"I did not understand it at first .. but that is not why I wanted to see you. You see, my prophecy held something that disturbs me deeply. It said that ' Raven black darkness will overpower the four Clans and shred them apart with razor sharp claws''" She stopped for a moment, replaying the words over and over in her mind. "This prophecy is clear, and makes me cold 'till the bones .. There is a great threat coming, Redtail .. and I have no idea how to defend my Clan against something I can't see yet!" _

_There fell a silent for a moment, Redtail swallowed silently before he spoke._

_"According to the first prophecy will Fire alone save our Clan.. if that's so then we should rely on StarClan, in my opinion. If fire would be to save our Clan we should not be worrying too much about the second prophecy until it is there, or else we would be fighting like blind kits. Against something we don't know, nor see" Redtail said calmly. Although he sounded calm, Bluestar could sense the tension in his voice hidden beneath the calmness. His words sounded wise and reassuring, maybe he was right and would she need to wait until the danger would appear.  
_

_"I must trust you, Redtail .. you are my deputy and loyal friend after all" Bluestar started hesitantly. "Never the less, make some extra patrols from now on and keep an eye out for any dangerous or suspicious things. I need you and my senior warriors more then ever now"_

_Redtail bowed his head in agreement and respect and looked up to the stars._

_"Is that all, my leader?" _

_"Yes"_

_Redtail raise to his paws and made preparations to head back in to camp but before he could do so Bluestar called after him._

_"Oh and Redtail? Do not tell the other cats just yet, I will tell those cats I choose myself"_

_Redtail nodded and streaked back into camp, leaving a lonely and disturbed Bluestar alone._

* * *

_E N D . O F F . E_


End file.
